1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image projection apparatus.
2. Background Art
Image projection apparatuses such as projectors can receive image data from personal computers or video cameras to generate an image by using an image generator. The image generator projects and displays the image onto a screen using light emitted from a light source.
The light source of the image projection apparatus may be a halogen lamp, a metal-halide lamp, or a high-pressure mercury vapor lamp, all of which generate heat when they emit light. Therefore, a ventilation unit such as a blower or a fan is used to cool the light source as disclosed in JP-2003-5292-A and WO-02/097529-A.
However, the maximum temperature of the light source become, for example, 1000 Celcius degrees, by which the temperature of a light source housing that encases the light source in a body of the image projection apparatus also becomes high temperature. Such heated light source housing causes the high temperature of a side face of the image projection apparatus such as an outer cover facing the light source housing. If a user touches such hot outer cover, the user may feel such hot outer cover uncomfortable. Therefore, in addition to the ventilation unit to send air to the light source, another ventilation unit to send air to a space between the outer cover and the light source housing may be disposed. However, such another ventilation unit will increase the number of parts, and increasing cost and size of the apparatus.